


Stop Crying Your Heart Out

by Mercy_Rhyne



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Deceit is trying but, It's all sad and no fun, he's a little baby, no, set after the newest video so... PoF spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Rhyne/pseuds/Mercy_Rhyne
Summary: SPOILERS FOR PUTTING OTHERS FIRST; YOU HAVE BEEN WARNEDAfter the newest video, Roman has some things to think about
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	Stop Crying Your Heart Out

**Author's Note:**

> I am ignoring a tiny little bit of canon but it's okay because I have angst
> 
> Warnings: Angst, self-deprecation, the big sad, Deceit, some strong language

_“Roman, everything’s gonna be okay, kiddo. We love you.”_

_“Right.”_

As soon as he made his to his room, Roman crashed. Both physically and emotionally. He threw himself at the couch, clutching one of the many pillows close to his chest. He was probably exaggerating, but he felt absolutely miserable. Like his insides were being ripped apart and put back together over and over again. He couldn’t believe that Thomas would- betray him like that. Wasn’t he the prince in all this? _Wasn’t he the hero?_ Why would Thomas choose a snake like Deceit over him? Why would they believe a _liar_ over him? Why _Thomas_? If had been any of the other sides, sure it would have hurt, but he’d been able to take it. But the fact that _Thomas_ was the one to reject him like that, that knowledge caused a pain beyond torture. Everything he had done had been with the intention to get the best result for Thomas. And the fact that he was now pushed aside so harshly by this same man… that _hurt_. That hurt so much more than he’d ever thought possible. He felt it in his stomach, twisting into knots every moment. It was nauseating and sickening and- everything bad. 

A choked sob escaped from Roman’s lips and the side buried his face in the golden pillow in his arms. This was so embarrassing. He was just glad that no one else was seeing this. What would they think of him if they saw him like this? Broken and small and- helpless. He hated this. He hated feeling this way and he hated that this affected him so much. 

There was a part of him, a miniscule part of him, that wanted to talk to someone. To anyone, but what was he supposed to do? He had barely seen Virgil since that time Remus showed face, so talking to him didn’t seem to be an option. 

He didn’t want to talk to Patton. 

There was _no way_ he’d go to Remus. Or Deceit. Janice. Janus. Whatever. _Him_. 

His best bet might be going to Logan, but that was _Logan._ He wasn’t an emotion-type man, fit to deal with outbursts like this. And besides… they usually didn’t tend to get along so great. Roman was scared that the other might take their side over his. 

There was no one for him to talk to and by God, it hurt him. But he would rather sit here, wallowing in self-pity than go to any of the others and deal with whatever shit they’d have to throw at him _this time_ around. They clearly didn’t want him there, so why should he? 

How _could_ they? How could they choose that- that slimy, evil snake over him; the prince, the _hero_ ? Did Deceit have them wrapped around his finger that much? Or had this all been a lie? About them _needing_ him. as that even true?

‘ _Everybody’s got flaws, but with no you at all I’m incomplete._ ’ Had that been true? Or had that been a lie as well? Did Thomas even mean it when he told Roman he was his hero the first time around? How could Roman trust anything Thomas said to begin with? 

When he felt someone appearing in his room, Roman tensed up, keeping his back turned to whoever it was. Unable to stop his curious self, he glanced around, catching the briefest glimpse of Deceit before rolling his eyes and turning his back. 

“Unless you’re here to rub your victory in my face, I don’t feel like talking,” he sniffled, wiping his sleeve across his cheeks to get brush away some of the tears rolling down. 

“Roman,” Deceit — Janus, whatever his name was now — spoke up slowly, carefully picking his words. “I do feel like there’s been a... misunderstanding.”

Roman didn’t respond, but Janus saw his shoulders tensing up. Understanding that the other side was not going to say anything, he continued. “Thomas wasn't lying,” he said, glancing down at his hands. “Not really. You _are_ his hero, but it’s just that-”

“What, are you saying this to hold this over my head later?” Roman questioned harshly — he knew how cold that sounded and he hated himself for it, but he couldn’t bring himself to even pretend to be nice. Not to _him_ . Not _now_ . “So you can get my trust to tear it down, you- you _snake_?”

The creative side shook his head. Not his best effort, but he was too upset to think about a good nickname right now. And he didn’t want to make an effort either. In all honesty, he just wanted Deceit leave so he could be alone and deal with his pathetic self in solitude. And he hadn’t forgiven the side for his mustache-comment either. 

Janus sighed. It took him all of his willpower not to lash out at the other side right now, but he needed to clear this up more than anything and losing his temper would not help his goal. “Roman, trust me,” he spoke up. “I can assure you that I am telling the truth here.”

Roman scoffed. He wanted to trust him. He _really_ did. That would make everything so much easier for him. But he couldn’t. He just… couldn’t. This man’s title was _Deceit_ , for fuck’s sake! How could he trust anyone with a name like that? How could he trust anyone who resembled a literal _snake_? How could he trust a dark side? How could he trust someone who worked so closely with Remus? 

“Sure,” he just muttered as the tears started burning in his eyes again. 

After that, the two remained silent for a little while. A silence that was only interrupted only by the prince’s occasionally snuffles. Until, finally, said prince spoke up again. 

“Can you just… leave me?” he asked, hating how his voice started cracking, heavy with emotion that was becoming too much for him to bear. “I’d rather be alone right now.”

It remained silent as Janus looked at Roman’s back. He was tense and clearly trying his best to mask how he was hurting. But, even with his back turned, Janus could see. His facade was cracking and the shocking movements in his body became more pronounced as his emotions became harder to control. This entire drama — most, if not all of it, fueled by himself, but this is not the time to get into that subject — was taking a toll on him and it was showing. 

Finally, Janus sank out without saying another word, leaving the creative prince by himself once more. 

Despite him not having said anything, Roman immediately noticed when the other side left. A sigh of relief washed over him as he realised he was alone. However, that relief was immediately overcome by all the emotions from before, returning in tenfold. Everything still hurt. It hurt _so_ much. So much worse than anything else he’d ever encountered before. If only there was a way for him to turn it off, but… he couldn’t. 

With another sob, Roman buried his face in the pillow in his hands, muffling all his cries and shouts. His knuckles turned white with how tightly he was holding on to it, but at this point, the prince couldn’t get himself to care. He just wanted it all to end. He didn’t know how, but he just wanted to stop feeling this way. 

_Why couldn’t he stop?_


End file.
